nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Brauerei Sturmbräu
Die legendäre "Brauerei Sturmbräu", engl. Stormstout Brewery, liegt im Tal der Vier Winde auf Pandaria. Mit der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria wird dieser Ort zu einer 5-Mann Instanz. Beschreibung Chen Sturmbräu, der in Warcraft 3 zu Ruhm kam, genießt in der Pandaren-Kultur hohe Verehrung. Seine Brauerei wurde von den Shed-Ling und Ho-zen überrannt, einigen der alles andere als moralisch einwandfreien Völker, die Pandaria ebenfalls bevölkern. Ihr werdet beauftragt, sein Familienerbe zurückzufordern … und sein Bier. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Panel zu Dungeons und Schlachtzügen Es ist einzige Instanz im Tal der Vier Winde und dient nicht nur als reine Fassade. Sie spielt eine wichtige Rolle in der Geschichte der Zone und die Helden von Allianz und Horde werden sich bei ihren Abenteuern im Tal häufiger innerhalb ihrer Mauern aufhalten. Für die Brauerei sind schwere Zeiten angebrochen, weil sich die meisten Sturmbräus, die sich um die Brauerei kümmern, jenseits der Mauer aufhalten, um gegen die Mantis zu kämpfen. Blizzard Entertainment: Mists of Pandaria-Zonenvorschau: Tal der Vier Winde Hintergrund Die Brauerei Sturmbräu ist schon seit Generationen ein Quell der Freude für die Bewohner Pandarias. Die Menge an köstlichen und feinen Bieren, die hier gebraut werden, scheint nahezu endlos zu sein. Die Familie Sturmbräu hat lange am Ruhm der Brauerei gearbeitet und davon profitiert. Sie hielten ihre Rezepte stets geheim und ihre Destillen in bestem Zustand – bis jetzt. Da kein fähigerer Sturmbräu zur Verfügung stand, wurde die Leitung des Gebäudes vor kurzem Onkel Gao Sturmbräu übertragen ... zum großen Leidwesen für jeden, der sich jemals an einem kühlen Bier erfreut hat. Unter Gaos „Leitung“, gelang es scheußlichen Shed-Ling durch die massiven Eichentüren der Brauerei zu brechen und die Reis- und Gerstenvorräte der Sturmbräus zu verwüsten. Außerdem sind Ho-zen eingefallen und haben die Bierfässer angezapft, was zu einem Gelage führte, das die Versorgung des Tals bedroht. Und als wenn all das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre: Das Bier selbst verdirbt sogar ... Auf die schlimmste vorstellbare Weise. Blizzard Entertainment: Mists of Pandaria: Tal der Vier Winde Als Chen Sturmbräu das Tal der Vier Winde erreichte, hatte er gehofft, in der angesehenen Brauerei seiner Namensvettern auf Verwandte zu treffen. Aber im Heim seiner Ahnen herrschte Chaos. Unter den Augen seines unfähigen Onkels Gao hatten sich widerliche Shed-Ling und unbändige Ho-zen in der Brauerei eingenistet, die so wilde Gelage feiern, dass die Versorgung der Gegend mit dem schmackhaften Bier schon bald zusammenbrechen wird. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Brauerei Sturmbräu Das Abenteuer Von Halbhügel aus machten sich Chen Sturmbräu, Trübtrunk und Li Li auf zur Brauerei Sturmbräu. Es war höchste Zeit, dass Chen mal wieder die anderen Sturmbräus zu sehen bekam... Und wie konnte man ein Wiedersehen besser feiern als mit ein paar Krügen Bier? Umso überraschter war Chen, dass er die Tür verbarrikadiert vorfand. Quest 87: Klopf, klopf Weg frei Überall waren Ho-zen, Shed-Ling und Wassergeister... die alle aus den Türen und Fenstern der Brauerei herausströmten. Chen fragte sich, was zum Teufel da drinnen los war. Zum Glück gab es noch einen anderen Eingang, auf der Ostseite der Brauerei. Also lief Chen dorthin, um nachzusehen. In der Zwischenzeit beseitigen die Abenteurer ein paar bierbenebelte Ho-zen und schelmische Shed-Ling. Es gab wirklich nichts Schlimmeres als betrunkene Ho-zen. Doch Chen hatte genug von dieser Brauerei. Vielleicht sollte sie da einfach reingehen und mal so richtig aufräumen. Quest 87: Weg frei Das beste Wasser Derweil hatte Trübtrunk viele verrückte Geschichten über diese Brauerei gehört und immer geglaubt, dass sie nicht wahr seien... bis er diesen riesigen Ho-zen sah. Und dann fragte er sich, ob an den Geschichten vielleicht doch was dran wäre. Er hatte zum Beispiel von Wassergeistern gehört, die frei in der Brauerei herumliefen und Krawall veranstalteten. Ihre Körper bestanden aus Wasser. Mit ihrem Wasser konnte man sicher ein leckeres Bierchen brauen. Also bat Trübtrunk die Abenteurer, ihm ein paar Geistwasseressenzen mitzubringen, wenn sie den neugierigen Wassergeistern begegneten. Das war eine fantastische Idee. Es war genau wie Bierbrauen - nur, dass Trübtrunk statt normalem Wasser die Wassergeistkörper verwendete. Eigentlich sah es für ihn wie ganz gewöhnliches Wasser aus. Kaum zu glauben, dass die Geistwasseressenzen die Körper einer echten, sich bewegenden Kreatur gewesen sein sollten. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, daraus Bier zu brauen und es zu probieren. Quest 87: Das beste Wasser Fasswerfen Auch Li Li staunte über diesen riesigen Ho-zen, der mit Fässern einfach nur so um sich warf. Sie fragte sich, was genau Affen bloß immer so an Fässern faszinierte. Der Anführer der Ho-zen schien so gut wie allen Pandaren, die draußen vor der Brauerei gearbeitet hatten, eines übergestülpt zu haben. Also empfahl die kleine Li Li den Abenteurern, die "abgefassten" Pandaren zu befreien und ihnen aus den Fässern zu helfen. Dafür konnten sie endlich mal ihre ganze Muskelkraft verwenden. Derweil machte sich auch Li Li auf den Weg zum Hintereingang der Brauerei, im Osten. Quest 87: Fasswerfen Hausputz Dann hatte Chen Sturmbräu wirklich die Nase voll davon. Wenn sich KEINER einen Deut um die Brauerei scherte, würden sie sie für immer verlieren. Und es steckte viel zu viel Familiengeschichte - und Bier - da drinnen, um das zu riskieren. Also wollten er durch die Hintertür einbrechen. Die Abenteurer, Li Li, Trübtrunk und er. Das würde eine echte Massenschlägerei geben. Also machten sie sich auf, um Eddy, Jooga und den sprudelnden Bierlementar zu besiegen. Danach war es schon viel ruhiger. Die Brauerei brauchte nur jemanden, der mit starker Hand aufräumte. Es würde eine Weile dauern, das alles hier wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, aber das macht Chen nichts aus. Immerhin... war dies sein Zuhause. Quest 87: Hausputz Steinpflug ist durstig An der Brauerei trafen die Abenteuer auf Emmi, eine Abgesandte aus Steinpflug im Westen. Man hatte sie zur Brauerei Sturmbräu geschickt, um Notvorräte an Bier zu besorgen, aber das Gebäude war mit Brettern zugenagelt. Allerdings schien Chen, den sie recht ansehnlich fand, ein paar Fässer zu haben. Vielleicht konnten die Fremden ja ein Fässchen für eine Stadt in Not erübrigen. Also begaben sich die Abenteuer auf eine neue Reise und lieferten ein Fässchen Kaiserbier an Lun Mai in... Steinpflug. Quest 87: Steinpflug ist durstig Die Instanz * (Siehe auch: "Kategorie:Brauerei Sturmbräu NSC") ** Uuk-Uuk, ** Hopsallus, ** Yan-Zhu der Dekantierte In der Brauerei Chen Sturmbräu wollte herausfinden, was in dieser Brauerei vor sich ging! Er und seine Verbündeten hatten sich zwar der größeren Schädlinge entledigt, aber er war sich sicher, dass es da wo die herkamen noch mehr gab. Also schlug er den Abenteurern von Allianz und Horde vor, ein paar ihrer Freunde um sich zu sammeln und ihn im Inneren zu treffen. Quest 87: In der Brauerei Im Inneren trafen Chen und die Abenteurer auf Tantchen Sturmbräu, die sich Sorgen um die geheimen Rezepte der Sturmbräus machte. Sie hatte sie doch gerade erst zusammengetragen, doch dann kamen die Ho-zen. Sie fragte sich, wie Onkel Gao denn etwas zusammenbrauen sollte. Er brauchte diese Rezepte, sonst gab es noch eine Katastrophe. Quest 87: Familiengeheimnisse Ärger aus dem Fass In der Brauerei trieben Ho-zen ihr Unwesen und... wer weiß was noch. Chen war sicher, dass die Brauer in Schwierigkeiten steckten. Aber vielleicht waren ja die Fremden von jenseits der Nebel so nett, herauszufinden, was da vor sich ging... Diese trafen auf Onkel Gao und Yan-Zhu den Dekantierten, eine riesige, aus Gebräu entstandene Kreatur. Also retteten sie Gao vor seinen eigenen fehlgeleiteten Brauereiexperimenten und kehrten anschließend zu Chen Sturmbräu zurück. Quest 87: Ärger aus dem Fass Inzwischen hatten die Abenteurer auch die Familiengeheimnisse der Sturmbräus zusammengetragen und zu Onkel Gao gebracht. Dessen fetter Bräubauch schwabbelte beim Anblick der Familienrezepte freudig auf und ab. Er ergriff die Rezepte, las sie und rief: "Ach, ich wusste doch, dass ich zu viel Mais benutze!" Verwandte Themen Links * Blizzcon 2011: Mists of Pandaria Dungeon Preview: Stormstout Brewery (Video) Quellen Kategorie:Tal der Vier Winde Kategorie:Pandaria Instanz